Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a passenger carrying mobile robot.
Related Art
A single passenger carrying mobile robot is already well known. A wheelchair can be given as an example of this passenger carrying mobile robot.
The passenger carrying mobile robot such as that above includes a single operated member that is operated by the passenger for instructing both the moving direction and the moving speed of the passenger carrying mobile robot, a moving member for moving the passenger carrying mobile robot, and a controller that controls the moving member based on the input information input to the operated member by the passenger. (JP-2003-220096-A).
In such a passenger carrying mobile robot, the operation is left to the passenger. Thus, in a circumstance where the safety of the passenger is lost due to the operation of the passenger, there is a need to reduce the passenger's risk.
The present invention has been made in view of the above conventional problem and it is therefore an objective of the present invention to realize a passenger carrying mobile robot that can reduce the passenger's risk.